Possibility and Probability
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: What were the chances, possibility, odds and whatever fits, of meeting someone collapsed on the ground, on your way to class then ending up in an all so weird situation with you snuggling up to them, hidden in the nursing room on the day you met? Then you slowly uncover secrets about that person and one day end up being lovers with them? [A/U, YumiKuri, Vampires, terrible summary]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am back, now with a brand new story and not even bothering to complete the other stories I have. But it's for a reason. I had been having a writer's block. So I can't guarantee that I won't be getting one while I write this story. However, if you are willing to sit through this with me, I'm thankful. Recently, I have been obsessed with Ymir x Krista (yes, only now) despite them already being one of my OTPs way back when SnK started airing as an anime.

I do hope for some reviews, some constructive ones. It will really help me in writing. You can even give some suggestions in which I might take them into consideration. Well, all that's said is just my usual ranting.

Other than that, enjoy the story!

**Update: Edited some stuff and of course my lousy grammar. I apologise if there still mistakes present. The second chapter will take a while because I still have little idea as to where I am headed with this story. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh no! I won't make it in time!" I looked at my watch, running full speed down the hall way towards my class.

Judging by the emptiness of the hall way, classes had probably already started. And it was the first day of school.

_How could I be so careless_! I mentally scolded myself as I continued rushing down the hall way.

I was about 3 class distance away until I saw someone collapsed on the ground, seemingly unconscious by the unmoving body.

I stopped my tracks just right before the collapsed person and crouched down to confirm the condition of the person.

Looking closely, the person wasn't unconscious but was fully conscious either. Sweat could be seen drenching the person. It also seemed that the person was having trouble breathing.

With concern, i spoke up to offer help. "Erm, do you perhaps need me to carry to you the nursing room?"

Since there wasn't any response, I just took things into my own hands and taking the person in my arms. Slowly, I stood up and it was then that I had realised that this person was way taller than me. With my small build all I could manage was supporting them and partially dragging them to the nursing room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Upon reaching the nursing room, I gently laid the person on the bed - she was now unconscious.

I caught my breath shortly after, settling in the chair beside the bed.

The nurse had been out for something and there wasn't anything I could possibly do to help now than let her rest in the bed. So I leaned back in my chair, resting and waiting, till the nurse returned and then I could finally head to class.

_Oh great. I'm even later than ever... how do I go about explaining this..._

I softly sighed to myself. My eyes now wandering off to the person in bed. It took me only a few seconds to realise that I had started to study her almost too intensely.

The person in bed was a brunette; with slightly freckled face, dishevelled hair. For some reason, my heart had began to race as I continued to study her, unable to tear my eyes off her beautiful face.

_Beautiful? What was that? What am I thinking_? I almost mentally slapped myself for such thoughts. I had only just met her and yet here I am, sitting on the bed beside her having trouble keeping my eyes to myself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was about an hour later when the brunette had started stirring in bed, her eyes slowly fluttering open. And of course the nurse hadn't returned.

With slight struggle, the brunette sat up, her hand reaching up to her face and her fingers rubbing her temple. She grimaced at the slight headache she felt.

She begin to glance around after recovering from the pain, grasping the situation in just moments.

"Did you bring me here?" The brunette turned to face the blonde whose existence was recognised almost immediately after she awoken.

Nodding, the blonde agreed. "Yea."

"Alone?"

"Yea."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her answer, slightly amused.

"You sure are strong, despite being a midget." The blonde scan the blonde thoroughly, from head to toe, a smirk on her face.

"Wha-" the blonde gasped, too shocked to even finish her words.

How could this person be so rude to her when she was the one who had helped her? The ungrateful attitude she held made the blonde sigh. Why had she gotten herself into this mess, if she was only going to get such... rude comments? - Like being called a midget.

"Forget this. If you are fine now, I'm getting to class." The blonde stood from her chair, ready to leave this rude person alone. Man was she stupid to even think that this person was beautiful. Sure, she might be good looking, but her attitude sure wasn't "beautiful" at all.

"Right. Right." The brunette just waved, not caring whether the blonde would be leaving or not. At least until she suddenly reached out to the blonde, pulling hard but not hard enough to injure the small fragile girl, after a short gasp from some realisation.

"What are you doing?!"

The blonde turned and the next thing she knew, she was in the brunette's embrace, her face shoved close to her chest.

"Just shut up until I say so." The brunette commanded, in a soft but strong tone. It was intimidating enough to make the blonde shut her mouth.

Despite angry that the brunette had suddenly grabbed her, the blonde felt the arms that were embracing her tightly, comforting. She didn't understand why but it was like she was intoxicated by the scent that came off the brunette. The scent of the brunette made her feel safe and comforting. It was pleasant being in such strong arms. She flushed immensely and her heartbeat thundered in her chest.

_Just what is this feeling?_

Shortly after some footsteps couldn't be heard from outside the nursing room, the brunette had let go of the blonde. Her arms that were wrapped around loosen themselves and the warmth left her body. Warm? She was more than just warm. It was like she had a bad fever.

"That was close." The brunette sighed in relief.

"What was? And why did you do that?" The blonde couldn't help but ask. Her face still flushed from the previous intimate contact. She averted her gaze slightly, but her head faced the brunette directly. It was until seconds later she decided to focus on where her hands were curled up in fists on her lap.

The brunette eyed her once then chuckled upon realising her flush face. She was amused at how the blonde was great at giving different reactions. It was no doubt interesting to her and she found her those reactions adorable.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

The blonde was obviously upset from not receiving an answer, but only a chuckle.

Still ignoring the blonde, the brunette slid off the bed and stood up, towering over the blonde who was still seated at the edge of the bed. She started adjusting her tie, realising it was loosened, probably by the blonde when she was unconscious.

"Oh right." She had walked to the door, but stopped by it, turning back over her shoulders to the room. Her eyes now laid on blue orbs that stared back in her brown ones. "Maybe you ought to be careful if you want to survive in this school." The brunette gave a small grin before she disappeared out of the room.

Still sitting at the edge of the bed, the blonde had her eyes widened, wondering what the brunette had meant.

Then she looked up at the clock, her eyes wider than before. "Oh great, I'm even later than before and it's almost lunch..." she rolled her eyes and sighed. She got up from the bed, straightening her clothes that were mess slightly when the brunette had pulled her earlier into an embrace. Then she left for class, hoping that the teacher will pardon her if she actually explained herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

School was finally over and everyone was rushing to go home. Krista, took no detours and returned to the dorms.

As she was walking towards the entrance, she felt the atmosphere was heavier and darker than early that day. Cautiously, she glanced around her surroundings until she was finally inside the dorms, hopefully safe from dangers.

Sighing, she recalled the events of the all so tiring day.

_I knew explaining anything was useless but he didn't have to be so strict. It is just the first day! That lecture sure was long... and boring._

Keith was known to not let any tardiness be pardoned, even if it was just the first day of school. Or because it was the _first_ day of school.

Krista was heading towards the stairs when she heard a thud. She glanced around and saw a figure near the corner of the stairs.

_That back... it's her!  
_  
In a fast strides, she hurried to the figure. It was the brunette after all.

Seeing how the brunette was sweating profusely like before, she wrapped one arm around the brunette's shoulder, ready to head to her room.

_I've no idea where her room is, so I guess my room will do for now. She totally needs a place to rest._

With all her strength she managed to reach her room, unlock it and gently she laid the brunette on the bed.

Hurriedly, she went to loosen the necktie the brunette had on.

For a minute, she observed the brunette. Just like before, the brunette was seemingly having breathing difficulties. Each breath heavy as if she was breathless. Her chest was rising up and down quickly.

_She looks like she's in a lot of pain..._

Looking at the brunette forehead and neck, she saw beats of sweat dripping. She was mostly likely drenched in sweat from head to toe.

_I think I should get some wet cloth and wipe her sweat off. It should cool her down a little.  
_  
With that resolute Krista was about to take off to the bathroom but was stopped with a grip to her wrist. It wasn't very strong but still firm.

"Don't..."

Turning over her shoulders, Krista smiled at the brunette. "It's okay, I'm just going to get some water and cloth to cool you off." She reassured as she easily slipped her hand away from the grip.

_She's hot. And it isn't just normal hot... she's burning hot. It's worse than before._

Krista came back minutes later with a basin of cool water and a wet cloth. Starting from the brunette's arms, she wiped the sweat away as gently as possible.

Just as she finished wiping the brunette's forehead, she washed the cloth in the basin.

_I think I should wipe her back, though I don't want to be touching any other part of her unexposed body without her permission... I guess I can just reach under her shirt._

Nodding to herself, Krista turned to the bed then she sat on the edge of bed, ready to lift the brunette up with her body. With much struggle, she got the brunette to sit up and reached for the cloth on the table top by the bed.

It was moments until... she found herself pinned to the bed, hands on either side of her head. A strong and firm grip was felt at her wrists. She blinked a few times then she looked into the eyes above her. They were blood red.

_Blood red? Wasn't it brown?_

And just before she could react again, the brunette inched closer and closer. Until she bend her head into the crook of Krista's neck. It was a second later that she felt something wet on her neck. The wetness was spreading. Something rough was at her neck. Then, she realised. The brunette's hovering above her was licking her.

From the shock, she trembled under the brunette, unable to move. She shut her eyes tight and prepared for what was next.

But... what was to come next didn't.

Still trembling, Krista tried to open her eyes. And all she saw was brown eyes staring into her blue ones. Those eyes that truly belonged to the brunette. The original colour they had.

Her hands were released and the brunette got off Krista, then the bed. Facing the other door, the brunette seemed to be adjusting something. Probably her loosened tie.

When she was done, she took a glance to the side table. Turning her head over her shoulders to Krista she spoke up, "So you brought me here, huh?" There was no response so the brunette continued. "I think I warned you before. That you should be careful here."

When Krista was back to reality, the brunette had already left the room. The door closed behind her.

The room was pitch black by then. Moonlight was the only thing that shone in the room through the small window by the bed.

Krista shook her head once. Bringing her hand to her face, she covered her it.

_What is going on?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

The brunette had just descended the stairs, at its last step, then someone shouted.

"Oi, Ymir!"

"Eren! Wait!" Another voice followed.

It was Eren and Mikasa. They were heading towards Ymir at a high speed and they only stopped when they were right in front of her.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Eren shouted as he grabbed Ymir by her wrist as she tried to escape." Why is there an unmarked human here!" He continued.

"Huh?" Ymir shot a glare at Eren.

"Eren, calm down." Mikasa brought her hands to Eren shoulders, urging him to relax.

"Mikasa, stay out of this!" Eren turned to Mikasa warning as shrugged his shoulders away from Mikasa.

"Say something." Eren demanded, his green eyes now staring into brown ones.

Ymir rolled her eyes, slipped her away easily from the grip and was about to walk off in the direction of her room. But this time... she was grabbed by her collar with two hands. The hold was powerful though not enough to left the tall girl above the ground.

"Oi! Don't you ignore me!" Eren gritted his teeth, growling. Sharp fangs could be seen exposed from his mouth.

"Eren!" Mikasa brought her hands to stop Eren but Eren didn't let go. Instead, he raised one fist, ready to strike a punch.

"Wait! Stop!"

Eren paused in his tracks and turned to the source of the voice. It was Krista. She rushed down the stairs and took her place beside Ymir.

"Please, wait." Krista took a deep breath. "She didn't bring me here. I'm a student from this school. I just enrolled this year."

Eren stared down at Krista, his hands still not letting go of Ymir.

Ymir was about to speak up when someone called out from a distance.

"Now, now." A figure came between Eren and Ymir, separating the two. "If you kids want to talk, let's head to the lounge."

"But Hanji-"

A handed was brought in front of Eren, silencing him. "No buts. You are disturbing the others here." Hanji shot a glare to Eren, causing him to waver.

"Fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The group made their way to the lounge and settled in the couches there. Mikasa and Eren were both settled on one couch. Krista and Ymir were on another, both at the corners of the couch. The four were facing each other from opposite sides. While Hanji sat on a single couch on the end further from the entrance.

"Okay. Now that we've settled down. Let's get started." Hanji turned to Eren. "So what's the problem?"

"I saw Ymir coming out from a room which smelt of human." Eren began, his eyes glaring at Ymir. "She's unmarked though."

Ymi, on the other hand, was sat with her arms across her chest, leaning back into the couch, eyes closed. She was ignoring the glare Eren was shooting her.

"Er, erm..." Krista spoke up, breaking the short silence. "I found Ymir near the stairs and she looked like she was in pain so I brought her to my room to rest." At this, Eren raised his brow.

"How can I know that you aren't lying and covering up for her? You might have been threatened for all I know."

"Y-Ymir isn't such a-" Krista was cut off.

"Eren. Krista isn't lying. I was the one who invited her to this school and I've sent some watch guards for her. She isn't lying about Ymir." Hanji explained, a smile forming at her lips as she turned to Krista. "I'm glad you're alright though. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you in the morning. I was busy."

"It's okay." Krista smiled back.

Turning back to the front, Hanji's expression returned serious. "This is my fault. Krista doesn't know the truth about this school because I hadn't had the time to explain things to her." She placed her elbows on her knees, leaning her chins on her hands. "I will explain it properly here though. Things can't continue. She's in danger at this rate." She shot a glance at Ymir then Eren and Mikasa.

A few seconds passed then Hanji cleared her throat, sensing it was okay for her to continue. "Krista." She turned to the blonde. "Did any strange happen to you today?"

Krista nodded.

"Like?" Hanji prompted.

Krista took a glance at Ymir before she started. "Just now when I brought Ymir to my room... er..." she fidgeted. "I was attending to her when suddenly I was pinned to the bed. And before I knew it, she was licking me." She paused. "Her eyes... were red when I was sure it was brown when I had first saw it."

This time, it was Hanji who shot a glance at Ymir. But Ymir was as uninterested as ever. Her eyes were still closed and her arms were still crossed over her chest as she leaned back in the chair. Nothing seemed to faze her.

"Ymir, is that true?"

"Yea."

She answered almost immediately. Hanji sighed.

"Well, then I guess that is all you experienced and thought was weird today, Krista?"

"Yes."

"Right." Hanji closed her eyes for a moment then took a deep breath. "So what I'm going to tell you now is the truth of this school. And I need you to listen to me, question me only when I'm done if you have any. Understand?" Krista nodded once again.

"Okay, so... this school isn't your average school. It's a school for the supernatural." Hanji paused. "Like us." She pointed to herself then eyed the others. "This world isn't just made up of animals, humans and trees. There's more to this world." She paused again. "I suppose you have heard of legends in the world you lived in?" Krista's eyes widened and Hanji acknowledge that as a yes. "Those legends, they exist. Like for example, Eren and Mikasa here," she pointed at them. "They are werewolves."

Krista's eyes widened even further, her jaw wide open.

"And Ymir," hanji pointed once again. "She's a vampire." Hanji stood up. "This school has way more races than what I've just introduced and Vampires out of them all, are the rarest. Only a few are left in this world." Hanji opened her arms as wide as she could to indicate what she had just said. "And in this school, the Vampires are of the highest ranking and authority. They rule all the races here." Hanji pointed at Ymir again. "Ymir is the one in charge of this dormitory." Hanji then sat back down. "Now, that is the basic explanation of this school. If you want to know more, you can ask me now or whenever you want. I'd be happy to explain it all to you."

"Man, there she goes again." Eren mumbled.

"You there!" But of course it never went unheard. Eren froze in his seat.

"I'm sorry!" Eren squeaked. He knew that if he hadn't apologise, Hanji was gonna torture him with her talks again. It wouldn't be just a few hours, she could go on for a whole day, even missing sleep to do so.

Hanji sighed once then smiled. "So, is there anything you want to ask?" She turned to Krista.

"Yes. What does it mean to be "unmarked"?" She glanced at Eren. Hanji noticed.

"I see. I was eventually about to get to that. You definitely need to know this." Hanji looked up at the clock. Seeing how it was already late, she sighed. "Eren, Mikasa, go back to your room. It's late. I will get this settled, no worries. "

As reluctant as he was, Eren obeyed and he left the lounge with Mikasa.

When the two were gone, Hanji started again. "Krista, as I have said. The vampires are of the highest authority here." She saw a nod. "Of course, they wouldn't always be the one working around to maintain order and it isn't possible. There would always be minor issues and there is this other problem of blood. Like those in the legends, vampires in this world needs a constant supply of blood especially if they were to use any of their powers." Another nod. "Servants are there to make sure that their masters receive enough blood. And those servants are what we call "marked ones". Unmarked humans are of course, those like you who don't have a master yet or then."

"Why is that important though?"

"For the unmarked to be marked?"

"Yes."

Hanji laughed. "I'm sure you aren't that naive? Or are you?" At this, Krista heard a sigh from Ymir who didn't show any reactions up till now. Her face flushed at realising she had asked a very dumb question.

"The unmarked will be targeted as long as he or she doesn't find a master to bond with. Meaning, your life is in danger." Hanji had clarified the answer for her. "Once you've become a servant, you serve under the Vampires and in return, they protect you from the dangers you face."

"So if I want to survive, here in school, I need to find a vampire to bond with?" Hanji nodded. "Then why did you invite me here knowing that?" Hanji laughed again.

"Well, you didn't seem like you had anywhere to go so I thought why not?" Ymir opened her eyes and glanced over at the blonde. "Besides, that idiot over there, " Hanji nodded at Ymir, "doesn't have any servants now. Why don't you bond with her?"

"No way." Ymir who was silent suddenly spoke up. "Not with this midget who seems to be weak, naive and a _virgin_ at that." a smirked was on her face.

"Wha-" Krista was utterly shocked by her words when she finally decided to speak.

_Why does she have to be so rude every time!_

"Now, now." Hanji urged them to calm down with an up and down motion of her hands, palm facing down. "Ymir, you need a servant and I meant it. A chance is right here and I won't let you waste it." Hanji expression turned serious. "Drink her blood. Make her your servant." Hanji commanded.

"No way in hell. Not with _her_." Ymir rejected as she got ready to stand up until Krista shouted.

"Wait! Is there another way to do it? If she doesn't want to drink my blood?" Krista tried suggesting. Then a smirk crept up Ymir's face. Hanji eyes went wide open as she blinked a few times, dumbfounded.

"There is. But are you sure?"

"I-if it is something I c-can do?" She stuttered. She was unsure of what other options there was and was afraid to actually know of them. She had a bad feeling about it.

"Is that so? So are you willing to give your first to me?" The smirk on Ymir's face didn't seem to be disappearing any time soon. Krista shivered.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

"My first?" Krista raised her brow.

"There IS another way to make the bond. And that is to have sex with me."

The answer made Krista gasp loudly and she shot back to the corner of the couch. "Sorry?!" She was utterly shocked by the information.

Hanji sighed. "Yes. It's true."

"B-but!"

"Oh? If you aren't up for it then forget about becoming my servant." Ymir shrugged her shoulders.

Krista turned to Hanji, hinting for an explanation.

"Well, it's the only other way to do the bond. After all, nothing matches up drinking blood, to be able to give two beings the most pleasure other than making love to one another."

Taking a minute to let the information sink in, Krista sat tensed up in the couch. "I'm sorry. I can't do it." She turned to meet with brown eyes that disappeared in an instant after her reply.

"Is that so? Then I'm leaving."

Ymir stood up from her chair, and turned on her heels to facing the entrance.

But she had let her guard down being in the condition she was in and was pulled backwards.

Crash.

She had landed atop Krista.

"Ouch!" Krista grunted from the impact and was rubbing her head when suddenly her hands were pinned by a strong force.

_Oh shit._ Hanji thought to herself.

Just as Ymir was about to lean into the crook of Krista's neck and sink her fangs in, Hanji grabbed Ymir by her head, stopping her advances. Ymir paused in her actions and regained her consciousness seconds later.

Without turning back, Ymir stood swiftly from the couch and left the lounge in a rush.

"Hanji?" Krista spoke in a soft voice.

"What is it?"

"She's... really burning hot..." Krista explained. "It's not only her hands... her whole body. It felt like it was on fire. It was the same before."

"Yea."

"Why is she that _hot_? What's happening? Is she gonna be okay?" Krista shot questions at Hanji.

Hanji frowned for a second then a smile came on. "She will be okay. Will you help me?" Hanji ruffled Krista hair.

"Yes! Of course!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ymir, who had rushed out the lounge, had ran full speed into her room - slamming the door close behind her. With her back against the door, she slid down to the floor. Her breathing not getting any lighter. She was hyperventilating. The burn in her chest getting stronger and stronger.

_Shit. Damn it. Why did she just have to go and do that!_

She cursed mentally.

Her fangs were now exposed fully, and her eyes were glowing bright red.

_Because of her, I almost lost control twice. This isn't funny. Why the hell does she have to care about me! Leave me alone damn it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

"_They say that we should love ourselves first before other people learn to love us. But it's not as easy as it seems" – Sohma Yuki [Fruits Basket]_

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2

As she groggily sat up on her bed, the blonde rubbed her eyes sleepily. She forced herself out of bed, swaying unsteadily to the bathroom to freshen up. With the sleepiness affecting her, she struggled to squeeze out some toothpaste on her toothbrush then started brushing her teeth sloppily. After rinsing her mouth, she took the face wash and squeezed some out of its tube before applying it on her face and spreading it until it covered her face. Finally, she shook off the drowsiness, coming fully awake.

Refreshed, the blonde left the bathroom and went to her closet. She took out her school uniform, closed the closet then head over to her bed, placing her uniform down. She started undressing herself from her sleepwear then quickly put on her uniform.

The blonde stopped by the mirror, standing in front of it and staring into the mirror image of herself. She forced a smile then slapped her cheeks with both hands.

_Smile, Krista, smile. Don't forget the smile. Keep the mask on._

She said to herself internally. A reminder that she was now Krista Lenz, a student of Shiganshina Academy. She had an image to keep and maintain for the others. She had to keep the act on. It was a new life and she was a new person here.

Satisfied with her expression, Krista picked her bag up, ready to head off.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Krista was headed to Ymir's room which was on the first floor, at the most left corner.

_It's no wonder she was at the first floor just now._

As she took small steady steps to the room she took deep breaths. In and out. In and out. She had to ready herself before she reached there. She couldn't chicken out now. She was afraid of what might happen to her but she wanted to help the brunette out.

_Listen up Krista. The reason why her body is burning is because she hasn't been drinking blood for 6 months now._ _Vampires need blood constantly for their body to function well. It's like human having eat every day or they'll eventually die from hunger._

_But didn't you say that they need blood especially if they had used their powers?_

_Especially, Krista. Especially. In other words, they still need it even if they don't use their powers. The last servant she had left her then and she hadn't tried to find another since then._ _If you want to help her, you need to make a bond with her and become her blood supply. Of course forcing her to do it won't make things work well in the end. You need to make her willing to take you as her servant._

_So what can I do to make her bond with me willingly? _

_Convince her. Convince her that she needs you. That is probably the only way. But my intuition tells me that you can do it._

_Okay. I will try my best._

_Here, take this._

_A knife?_

_It will help in your plan. Vampires are strong, they won't die that easily. Use the knife if you feel like you are in danger. Stabbing anywhere is fine. But if you afraid that it will hurt too much, you can just avoid the vital areas._

_Alright._ _I will try._

_Anyway, why are you so keen on helping her? Why do you care about her?_

_I... don't know. Maybe it's because we are alike, I guess? At least, that's what I feel._

Upon finally reaching the room, Krista raised her hand, knocked on her doors with her knuckles. "Y-ymir?"

"What? What is it?"

The voice sounded weak.

_Is she in great pain?_

"Can I come in? I want to have talk with you."

"Just do it there. Rest assure, I will answer you."

_Krista, if she is doesn't want to open the door just say this..._

"Are you scared? Afraid to hurt me?"

It might be a little harsh but just do it. With her stubbornness she will surely open the door.

"Huh?" The door creaked open, revealing Ymir standing against the door, leaning in for support, her other hand stretched out on the wall to balance herself further.

Krista gulped. Ymir was really much taller than her and so it kind of intimidated the small blonde. Especially when Ymir now had her brows furrowed in anger. Her eyes looked normal though her fangs were exposed slightly.

"Can I come in?" She asked again.

"No. Make it quick here."

_Try and get her to have intimate physical contact with you, it will trigger her instinct to feed on you, to rid the blood thirst. Then, this time talk to her constantly. Shoot any harsh words you can think of. It will help her stay conscious, or rather force her to, due to her stubbornness. This way, she won't lose her control as easily._

"I... want to be your servant. Won't you make me one?" Krista glanced up at Ymir.

"Ask someone else. It doesn't have to be me right? Now get lost." Without waiting an answer, Ymir slammed the door close hard in Krista's face. The blonde jumped back in surprise from the loud sound that rang in her ears.

_I didn't even have any chance to make a move on her…I guess I will try again tomorrow..._

Krista left for her room, hoping to be able to think up ways to make Ymir perform the bonding.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Behind the door, was Ymir gripping hard at her chest, struggling to breath.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. That midget._

Biting down hard on her lips, blood dripped down her jaws, onto her jeans.

_Just when I thought that it would stop for a while. Now it's back. _

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Ymir had just washed up and was about to leave the bathroom to prepare her uniform, then a knocked came. It sounded thrice before it stopped.

Sniffing the air, Ymir knew who it was that came "visiting".

Annoyed, she turned the knob and opened the door, harshly. "What the hell do you want!" she glared down at Krista.

But a smile was returned to the glare she gave. "Good morning Ymir! Can I eat breakfast here, with you?" Krista took out her lunchbox and flashed it between them.

"You know, vampires _don't_ eat human food right?" Ymir raised a brow.

"Oh!" the blonde frowned for a moment then she returned to her smiling face. "Yea! I just wanna have breakfast with you. And maybe have some talk?" The last sentence was said in a soft mumbled but Ymir heard it anyway.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just do whatever you want if you will finally stop bothering me." With an unamused and disinterest face, Ymir headed back into the room. Krista had followed after her, closing the door behind them gently.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Settling herself comfortably at the small table in Ymir's room, Krista began to unwrap the cloth on her lunchbox. Sitting right opposite, was Ymir, staring her with a displeased expression.

"After you're done eating, leave."

"Okay, but I want to have a talk with you here." Krista mumbled a soft "itadakimasu" under her breath before she started digging in.

"If it's about me bonding with you. Then no. I decline." Ymir stared at Krista as she took a mouthful of omelettes into her mouth. "Is that delicious?"

Krista chewed her omelette and swallowed it before she answered. "Well, I made it myself, so I can't really say it's delicious or not. Why though?" she had reached out for some rice.

"Nothing much. Just wondering." Ymir had turned her head to the side, now staring into the air.

_Damn it. She's cute. _Ymir thought to herself while memories from the day before flashed through her mind._ If only she didn't try to annoy me that much. _

With short glances by the corner of her eyes, Ymir scanned Krista then pause at her lips. She gulped, immediately tearing her eyes away from those lips.

_Ymir, what the hell, Ymir. Don't look at her with such eyes. Get yourself together! _Ymir internally shouted, scolding herself. _She trying to charm you with all she's got so that she can get you to bond with her! Don't be stupid!_

"Say, why are you so interested in me? I'm just a stranger you met yesterday for the first time." Ymir averted her gaze from blue orbs that shot up to her at the question.

"I don't really get it either." Krista was done with her food - she closed the lid then wrapped the cloth neatly over the lunchbox. "Somehow, I felt the urge to help you when I saw you look so pained." Ymir hummed at her reply.

The blonde picked her bag that laid on the floor near her, unbuckling the buckle then she slipped the lunchbox in the bag.

Ymir sighed softly, glad that the blonde had finished her lunch. After all, if the blonde had stayed any longer, that wasn't any guarantee she wouldn't go wild and attack her with the way she was feeling now.

Still averting her gaze with the blonde, Ymir stood up from her chair. "So, are you leaving now that you're done with _breakfast_?" she had went to the door, to open it and inviting the blonde to leave as soon as possible.

At Ymir's actions, Krista didn't budge from her chair. Still sitting in the chair, Krista placed her bag back down on the floor then look straight into Ymir's eyes. "I want to talk to you about the bonding. I know you are reluctant to bond with me but I want to help you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Knowing that the blonde wouldn't leave until she was satisfied with an answer, Ymir closed the door and went to her bed and sat down. "What must I do to make you leave? And no, I won't make a bond with you. You're just a stranger that I don't know of. I don't see why I have the obligation to protect you from anything."

"Then I will get to know you better so that you will bond with me." At this, Ymir turned sharply to look into blue orbs. She was so shock that she had forgotten to avert her gaze from the blonde. _Shit. If I let my guard down too much, it'll just end up like yesterday. _Quickly recovering from her shock, Ymir looked away.

"Get to know me you say?" A grin crept up Ymir's face. She had thought of something. Something that would make the blonde embarrassed and most likely rush off of the room, leaving her alone. "Are you talking about physically? You know, you might be a midget, not all that attractive but I guess I could make do with you."

Krista went flush from the words, her eyes now looking down to the floor to hide her embarrassment. "I-I don't do such things. I was talking about knowing you as in maybe we could be friends for starters?"

"Friends?"

"Yea."

"Not interested."

Ymir stood up from her bed after she glanced up the clock to see that it was already 8 am. Their school starts at 8.15 and at this rate, they were both going to be late. She had wasted too much time with the blonde. She didn't want to be lectured by Levi for missing class just because some blonde was trying to get her to bond with her.

Opening her closet, Ymir took her uniform out and threw them on the bed. Then she shut the closet and started undressing herself. The blonde was startled at her actions and immediately turned her head to the side. "What are you doing?!"

"Undressing so I could get dressed and get to school?" without pausing in her actions, Ymir replied dryly. She was done with unbuttoning her clothes and was off to taking off her pants. Krista, somehow, couldn't help but take glances at the undressing brunette.

_She's quite toned. And her freckles – there some on her backs. _

Noticing that the blonde was gawking at her with her heightened senses, Ymir chuckled. "Hey, if you are gonna be doing it, do it more openly. I don't really care if you stare at this _sexy_ body of mine, you know?" Ymir paused and pointed to her body for a second then resumed her actions. The teasing caused Krista's face to redden even further.

When the brunette was fully dressed, with her tie on, she bend over to pick up her bag. "I'll be leaving then. If you aren't coming with me, out of the room, I'll just locked you up here until I return."

Before Krista knew it, the brunette was already by the door and she scrambled to pick her own bag up before she rushed to the door.

With the door locked, the two left for school. Krista was following closely behind Ymir, which caused the brunette to be slightly irritated.

_Can't she leave me alone already?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, great work reporting to me. You may now leave." a black haired man signalled for the young man currently standing in front of his desk to leave.

Just as the young man was about to leave - with the door now open – a bespectacled woman walked past him and he bowed slightly before he disappeared down the stairs.

"Hanji." The man at his desk relaxed in his chairs as he reached out for a mug on his left.

"Levi." Hanji greeted.

"So how's that idiot doing?" Levi picked up the mug and took a sip of his drink. "You should be off tonight, but you are here. Then you must have something to report." He placed his mug down and gave his attention to Hanji.

"Yea. As you have guessed, it's about Ymir. She still hasn't been drinking any blood and refuses to make a new servant." Hanji paused. "But, reassure. It would not be long until she surrenders to her needs. Krista will find a way."

"Krista?" Hanji nodded.

"Krista Lenz. She's a new student that enrolled this year. I was the one who invited her here."

"Right. Then come back to me when she gets that idiot to bond with her." Levi turned his chair to the window behind him, signalling the end of the conversation. "She's useless the way she is right now."

"Understood." Hanji bowed despite Levi's facing her before she silently left the room.

Despite the harsh words Levi spoke, he was a superior who cared very much for his team members.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_What is Ymir's struggle?_

_What is Krista's struggle?_

**A/N: Okay... So I somehow got myself to finish Chapter 2. And as a warning things might get more depressing as the story goes or maybe it won't... **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing this story! I look forward to reading your comments on this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sometimes, we need someone to accept us and love us first. Then, we would learn to see ourselves through that person's eyes and learn to love ourselves." - Sohma Yuki [Fruits Basket]_

_-x-x-x-x-_

Chapter 3

The school bell rung, the clock hand striking 12 noon and signalling it was break time. Krista was ready to leave her table when she took a side glance and realised that the brunette was indeed gone.

_Right. As expected, I can't get close to her._

The blonde turned on her heels, her lunchbox in her hands. But after a single step, she had bumped into something, or rather someone. She pulled back immediately, apologising as she rubbed her nose. "S-sorry, I wasn't paying full attention to where I was-"

She paused in her words when she realised how huge the person in front of her was. She had to crane her neck all the way just to look into the eyes of the person. He was a blonde and he was probably about 180cm in height. The height difference was incredible.

"N-no. I'm the one who should apologise." The tall blonde man spoke up in a husky voice, he was scratching his head as he stared into blue orbs of the smaller blonde. He had a small blush evident on his face, as if he was captivated by the view he saw. In fact, he most probably was. "I-I wasn't looking where I went. Sorry if I had hurt you." He apologised.

Krista gave a smile to the taller blonde, showing that she was fine and that she had accepted the apology. "Well, then. Excuse me." Krista side stepped to her left, then walked off to finding a place to have her lunch.

-x-x-x-x-

It took her 10 minutes to finally find a suitable, quiet place for herself. It was place behind the school building and there were benches there. She walked over, but as she got closer, she saw that someone had occupy a bench there.

Upon reaching the benches, she realised that it was Ymir who was sleeping on the bench, her arms crossed over her chest, her nodding slightly tilted downwards. Her messy brown hair was swaying in the small breeze that blew by. Krista was fascinated by the scene. She didn't realised that she had started staring at the brown with a strange expression on her face.

It took the blonde a few minutes until she snapped out of her daze. She gasped slightly to herself in realisation that she had been staring at Ymir's sleeping face. Krista shook her head twice then went to the bench beside Ymir's to settle down and start her lunch.

Even as the blonde ate, she took side glances to the sleeping brunette beside her. She looked peaceful. Krista could see the small movements the brunette's arm made as the brunette chest breathed.

_She must be really tired. _

Done with her lunch, she packed up and placed her lunchbox aside. Krista took out her phone to check the time and saw that it was only half time into the break. So the blonde decided to relax in her bench and maybe watching the brunette beside her till it was about time to return to class.

Unconsciously, the blonde had reached out a hand to the brunette's hair, brushing across it gently. Inch by inch, she got closer until she was right beside the brunette in the bench. The only thing that kept them apart them was the small gap that separated the two benches.

When the brunette had stirred, Krista froze in her actions. But when the stirring stopped, the blonde continued caressing the brunette's hair gently. She felt so addicted to the action. It was like she was drawn in by an unnatural force to this brunette that was right in front of her.

Afraid that she would end up doing something wrong, Krista abruptly stood up, stopping her actions. A second later, she dashed off in the direction of the classroom.

_Why do I feel this way?_

As she ran, she could feel her body heating up. Her heart was racing faster than it was supposed to at the speed she was running.

The blonde had changed her course, deciding that heading to the bathroom to cool down was a better idea. Upon arriving there, stopped by the mirror, supporting herself with her hands on the edge of the sink. She was starting to hyperventilate and it was probably because of the brunette.

_What is this feeling?_

The small blonde was not naive but she couldn't fathom why she was feeling this way.

A foreign yet pleasant feeling. It warmed her heart but her heart also ached. Something she hadn't come to know of and understand just yet. It was suffocating to an extent. However, she wanted to be able to comprehend it.

Her heartbeat calmed down moments after, returning to its original and usual speed. The brunette let out a breath, in relief. She closed her eyes, relaxing her previously tensed shoulders, slumping them down.

-x-x-x-x-

Hours past in a flash and it was soon after school. Krista packed up her bag, only to realise that something was missing – her lunchbox.

_I must have left it there. _

The blonde sighed to herself, thinking back about what had happened during lunch time. She braced herself, knowing very well that she had to return to that place to retrieve her lunchbox - what if the brunette was there?-. And maybe it wasn't there anymore. Nonetheless, she had to try. If it wasn't there, she would give it up.

Krista had stepped out of the classroom when someone called out to her.

_Ymir?_

It was undoubtedly the brunette's voice.

Closing the door behind herself, the blonde turned to see the brunette standing in the middle of the hallway. With one hand in her pants pocket, she stood tall.

"Yo. You forgot your lunchbox." In the brunette hands was indeed her lunchbox.

As her thoughts returned to that afternoon, her face flushed slightly. It was difficult having eye contact with the brunette so she averted her gaze. The small blonde took small strides to the blonde then said her thanks. "Thank you."

The blonde had reached out to the lunchbox in the brunette hands only to struggle in getting it back. Ymir was teasing her. She definitely was.

"Oh no. I won't return it so easily to you." A smirk was evident on her face. She raised the lunchbox higher, now out of the blonde's reach - even if she had jumped or tiptoed. "Say, why were you there?"

"I…. was… just…. Looking for… a place to have my lunch…. And I happened to pass by!" The blonde wasn't giving up, still trying to take back the lunchbox which was still in the brunette's hands.

"Hmmm…. Whatever." The brunette dropped her hand, this time returning the lunchbox properly to the small blonde. She shove the lunchbox in the small blonde's chest then chuckled at the reaction the blonde had. Krista seemed so relief that she finally got her lunchbox back and her eyes were sparkling in satisfaction.

_Damn. She really is too adorable._

"Well then, see you." The brunette turned on her heels, ready to leave in the opposite direction of the entrance. "Remember not to bother me ever again. I've warned you plenty of times to stay away from me."

Krista stood at where she was, staring at the brunette's back. It wasn't until the brunette had disappeared around a corner that she stopped gawking.

"Now what do I do."

-x-x-x-x-

Ymir was patrolling the school grounds for duty when someone came from the shadows around a sharp corner near the flight of stairs.

"Interesting. She's an unmarked, isn't she? Would you mind if take her?"

It was Rider, a vampire like Ymir. However she was an asshole. A huge asshole. She loved stealing what belonged to others and hated Ymir to the core for the fact that she was accepted by Levi despite being less than a commoner. Rider herself belonged to one of the royal families, thus being one of those 'royal vampires'. Royal blood flows through her, making her unsatisfied that she wasn't the chosen one but Ymir was.

Ymir on the other hand, couldn't care much about Rider. Except, this time, Rider words had irritated her exceptionally. She didn't understand why was it that she irked hearing those words. Especially when the blonde was being mentioned.

"I mean, if you haven't marked her. It surely means that you have no interest in her, or do you?" Rider raised a brow, a grin on her face.

Sighing, the brunette slipped her hands into the pockets of her pants, standing lazily as she listened before replying. "Do what you want. I don't see what obligation you had, reporting your actions to me though?" Despite her words, Ymir felt a prick in her heart. What was bothering her so badly that she was to feel this way?

"I certainly will do as I wish." The grin on rider face not fading one bit. "It's nothing but a courtesy for me to report this to you. If by any chance, you do perk an interest in _that_, right?"

Ymir faked a laugh. "Right. Courtesy, you say?" Ymir knew that it was Rider being sarcastic as usual. There wasn't any way that this person had any courtesy or manners at that. She loved toying with others and Ymir wasn't going to play her game nor get involved in it. "If you have no other business, _scram_. Unlike you, I do have my duties to accomplish." Ymir waved her hands dismissively, then proceeded to the next set of classrooms, passing Rider in a whoosh, leaving the woman behind.

-x-x-x-x-

It was the next day at night after dinner, Krista was done with her meal, ready to return to her room when the doors of the front entrance creaked open, revealing Ymir in a heavy breath. The brunette staggered in, leaving the door to shut behind her with a small thud. Krista widen her eyes, stunned for second before leaping towards the brunette to lend her a support.

Unfortunately, before she had managed to reach the brunette, she had fallen to the ground. Curling up on the cold concrete floor, the brunette gripped her shirt tightly, with both hands, at where her chest was.

The blonde crouched down in a panic, in seeing how much pain the brunette was in. She hesitantly reached out to the brunette then a voiced called out.

"Krista."

A tap was felt on her shoulders seconds after. Recognizing the voice, Krista turned around swiftly, still in a panic.

"Hanji! Ymir she-"

"I understand. Leave her to me." Hanji interrupted her as she crouched down, her eyes tracing the brunette lying on the floor. Her next actions shocked the blonde.

With a strong grip, Hanji picked Ymir up by her collar, slamming her hard against the wooden entrance door. The impact wasn't enough to destroy the door but it was heavy enough that the tan brunette grunted at the physical damaged done. She coughed hard once, slowly regaining control of herself. Her eyes were tinted with small amount of red in brown.

"Hanji! Put me down!" In anger, the tan brunette shouted. Not struggling in the strong grip of the bespectacled brunette at her collar, she shot a steely, cold glare at her.

Ignoring Ymir's plead, Hanji strength her grip, her own eyes turning red in colour. "How many times have you caused trouble this month? As I have warned you, you better force some _human_ blood down that _damn_ throat of yours, whether you like it or not. My patience is running out. Levi's too. If you are only going to be trouble, you are out of here. Understand?" Loosening her grip, Hanji let the tan brunette drop to the ground. She exhaled deeply then turned to the small blonde behind her.

Still in a state of shock, the blonde was staring blankly at the scene in front of her. The situation was confusing.

As Hanji approached the small blonde, her lips curled into a small, gentle smile. She reached out to ruffle the small blonde hair, taking her out of her shock.

"Hanji?" the small blonde spoke out softly.

"Everything's fine. You may return to your room. You should leave that idiot alone for today and try again tomorrow." She pointed over her shoulders with her thumb towards the tan brunette. "

Returning to her room dejectedly, Krista shut the door gently and settled down on her bed. She stared into space.

_She seemed so in pain. Why doesn't she let me help her?_

-x-x-x-x-

With Ymir and Hanji alone, Hanji turned to the brunette standing with the support of the door behind her. She stared her down, eyes narrowing by each second.

"I've enough of your nonsense. Let me repeat, if you don't get blood down that damned throat of yours, I will. Unless you don't care if you return to _that_ place, I'm sure you will listen to me. _Right_?"

Ymir scowled, giving off a dangerous aura despite being in a weakened state at this moment. She barely had the energy to even stand. The pain in her chest threatening to return any moment. It only stopped because she was forced out of that hungry state but it would soon return to haunt her.

"Hanji," a voice echoed out through the moment of silence. A tall blonde with blue eyes came walking through the back door, her hands in her pocket. "Levi's looking for you." The blonde shot Ymir a look before her eyes returned to look at Hanji.

_Damn. I don't need your help._

Ymir shot a look back at the blonde whose attention was now on Hanji and her alone.

"Right. Then I will be leaving, Nanaba." Hanji turned on her heels and left, leaving Ymir and Nanaba behind.

-x-x-x-x-

When the bespectacled brunette presence had disappeared completely, Ymir spoke up. "I don't need your help. I can handle Hanji just fine."

Nanaba shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She walked over to Ymir to give her a hand. "Come, I will help you to your room at least. Then I will leave as you wish."

Having no energy to retort anymore, Ymir sighed as she accepted the help given. She knew that Nanaba was as stubborn as her. Nanaba had gained her trust over the years they worked together; offering help, following her _stupid_ whims, etc. Ymir simply let Nanaba help her when she's vulnerable. But, she wouldn't let the blonde in her heart. She is her _comrade_ but definitely not her _friend_.

"If you are planning to advise me like she did, don't. Don't bother."

Nanaba paused in her steps, frowning - Ymir paused too.

"What?"

"I'd rather return to that place than to trust a human again." Ymir merely stated.

"Come on, we're telling you to save your life. Get it?" Nanaba resumed her steps as she spoke. "You don't have to trust them. Just use them. Like they have used us."

Upon reaching the bed, Nanaba helped Ymir down on the bed and walked off to the door. "Think about what I've said." She said, with her back facing the brunette, before leaving the room.

_Life? What life? What is there to live for anyway? I'm tired of living in this world where we aren't accepted for who we are._

-x-x-x-x-

One week passed since then and Krista was at her wit ends. She didn't have any more ideas as to how she could convince Ymir. The brunette was, indeed, extremely stubborn and had avoided all her advances the whole week. The brunette came back late on certain days and when Krista tried to talk to her she would shoot her a sharp glare and telling her to stay at least one metre away from her.

As much as she wanted to help the brunette, if the brunette continued to reject her, there wasn't nothing else she could do but leave her alone in the end.

Sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest, Krista sighed deeply.

_It isn't possible for me to be 'Krista Lenz' after all._

The mask she had been putting up was crumbling, in the hands of the brunette whom had seen right through her. There was no doubt that the brunette wasn't convinced with her answers of "I don't know" to her questions of "Why do you care about me?"

So far, Krista had never came in contact with a person like Ymir. She had always managed to make others acknowledge her – even going as far as calling her "goddess" - and do things that made others happy. It was the first time she had failed to keep up with the fake image she had put up, getting rejected because the other knew very well that she wasn't being honest or truthful about her words. That she was playing 'goddess' and nothing more. How was she to aid such a person?

Ymir was particularly similar to the blonde. They both held secrets of their past, hurt by it and searching blindly in the darkness they lived in, for happiness, for the light, should it ever exist for them.

Yet, despite all the similarities they shared, they had decided to walk down polar opposite paths, each having a way of their own to protect themselves in this cruel world.

One had decided to put on a mask, keeping her true emotions to herself. On the surface, she went around fulfilling the expectations others had on her, the inside of her hollow and cold. She held no true feelings for those she had mingled with. A fake smile often seen on that innocent face, deceiving those around her, in believing that she was a "goddess". A goddess that put others before herself. It was no more than an act to make herself feel useful, that others needed her in order for their survival.

The other, refusing to hide under a mask, showing her cold and icy nature. People had distanced themselves from her, leaving her to be all alone in the world as she wished. She had been convinced that trusting others was a stupid and utterly foolish thing to do. Because in the end, the one who ends up hurt, would be her. She had left her faith with the broken pieces that was once part of her, shed them and would never be found again.

-x-x-x-x-

Little did they know - that there was still hope left in this cruel world that had yet been born. It was something they had yet to come to know of. As the two continued rejecting the other, the harder they attracted. Soon, they would reach the salvation they had been searched, longing for. Bit by bit, the two would come to fully accept the other.

_Will there be a happy end awaiting them?_

_-x-x-x-x-_

**_A/N: Okay, first and foremost, I know this chapter is kinda weird. I mean I feel that it is weird. I tried writing it the way I wanted and it didn't turn out well. I hope it is tolerable though. Also, t_**_**hings will be moving quite slow at the start. I hope you guys would enjoy this story ultimately. **_

_**And thank you for reading this story at all. It's been awhile since I've started posting chapters and stories again so yea.**_

_**I will explain certain terms by the next chapter hopefully so that people don't get confused or feel like they know little on what the hell is going on. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Here's a New Year's update! **

**And I'll save the excuses for myself. Let's just get straight to the story.**

**Have fun and have a great new year!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 4 **

_When was it that I began feeling this way?_

A sense of lost. Something that would never return.

That day, a part of me was lost and that lost piece will never be found.

_It was gone forever._

Heart. An important organ of the human body. It may be our life line but if it isn't physically crushed, like a tofu, our live wouldn't end. In this miserable life, we will suffer. The sufferings continues like an eternity. Until this life of my ends, the pain won't stop. The mental and emotional damage done to the heart and mind will remain forever. It won't kill. It won't. At most you go insane and that is when you lose your live, when you decided that it was time to end your own live. Tired of struggling to live in this cruel world.

Your heart can be mended. It a glass cup that was broken, it can be pieced back. Nonetheless, it will never be as great as new. You can piece back those broke bits, yet you won't feel complete.

Some people are stronger at heart, some are weaker. The stronger one survives and the weaker ones eventually ends up dead. They can't bear the pain that was inflicted on them by others. The strong feeds on the weak. They bully them, use them. It is what kept them sane. It is what satisfied their hearts and allowing them to stay strong. While the weak could only crawl at the feet of the strong, begging them to stop and end their misery. Despite no matter how hard the weak try, they cannot beat the strong.

And in this cruel world…

Only the victor survives.

_And so, the story begins…._

_The story of the weak; a weak person named, Krista Lenz. _

_That day, I died and I was reborn as a new persona._

_If I can't trust others, I shall live for myself. _

The day Historia Reiss died, Krista Lenz was born.

Krista was convinced that this world had abandoned her and so shall she. She shall throw her old life and start anew. It was the beginning of her solitude story to live for no one but herself. She was to trust herself and only herself. She would act like she lived for others in order to live for herself. She would help others, get praised and feel happy for herself.

"Krista."

The small blonde flinched from a sudden touch on her shoulder. It was warm, very warm. The blonde paused in her actions and turned to find Hanji with a huge smile on her face.

"Hanji, you scared me."

"Sorry." The bespectacled brunette rubbed the back of her neck. "You seem deep in thought. Did something happen?"

"No, not really." The blonde gave an immediate response and returned to whatever she had been doing.

Krista had woken up early in the morning and was busy making breakfast for herself. It was a weekend and so there wasn't school. The blonde had been the only one to be wake the last time she checked but not now; Hanji's here for something.

"What is it?"

"Hm?" Hanji hummed as she took a few pieces of bacon that Krista had just cooked, munching on them opening in front of the blonde. The blonde could only sigh at her actions. It wasn't that she didn't mind, rather she found it useless to warn her. It wasn't the first time this had happened when Krista was cooking and Hanji would come by, taking pieces of meat without her permission. _She figured that it probably was the tendency for werewolves – or maybe it was only Hanji – to not be able to resist meat._

"What business do you have here that you came so early in the morning of a weekend?" the blonde was done with cooking her breakfast and had them in dishes. She was ready to exit the kitchen and settle in the dining area to eat.

"Right," Hanji pushed off the table she was leaning and took the plates from Krista's hands, offering to help her bring it over to the dining table. The blonde took it as a chance to prepare some tea before she started breakfast. "I was wondering if you did like to go to the city with me today. It's a weekend and I have today off. We could go around the city to explore it. I'm sure you hadn't had the chance to do so yet."

Ready with the tea, Krista looked in Hanji's direction. "Tea?"

"Sure, thanks."

Both headed towards the dining room and settled down by the table. Hanji was opposite Krista.

"So how about it?"

The blonde took a bite of her food and contemplated for a second. "Sure. I don't have other plans."

Hanji took a sip of her tea. "Then let's head out after you're done with breakfast. Is that fine?" she decided.

"Okay."

Hanji leaned back in her chair and watched the blonde as she ate.

In their city, it was rare for humans to be present. Very few people had human servants as blood supply and most of them who had, were the royals of the city. They made deals with humans, luring them here.

"How's it going with that idiot?" Hanji broke the silence.

Krista looked up to Hanji as she chewed to meet her gaze. "No progress, I guess? She's stubborn."

Hanji chuckled as she took another sip of her tea. She stayed leaned back and relaxed in her seat, watching Krista as she continued to chew and swallow her food contentedly.

About 15 minutes later, Krista was done with her meal, bringing the empty, dirty dishes to the sink. She turned on the tap to let the running water flow, then getting a sponge and squeezing some dish-washing soap to scrub the plates clean.

Hanji came walking in with her empty cup, sharing a look with Krista, who gave her an affirmative nod, before she placed the cup in the sink. Taking a cloth to dry the plates, she looked over to Hanji who had leaned herself against the counter beside the sink, her arms folded and her eyes closed.

Upon the sight, Krista smiled. She appreciated Hanji's patience with her all the time; though she didn't seem to be tolerant with Ymir. Well, you could say you wouldn't be able to stay calm if someone had acted so much like an arse sometimes. Nodding to herself, she agreed with her own mental thought. She didn't really want to admit it but Ymir was getting to her nerves, pushing her away, despite her efforts in trying to socialise with her.

After wiping her hands dry, Krista turned swiftly to head back to her room to grab her wallet and smartphone, tapping on Hanji's shoulders before she left to inform her.

Kicking herself of the counter, Hanji followed Krista to the stairs, only to stop at the bottom. "I'll be waiting out here."

Without turning around Krista nodded with an audible "Okay."

Hurrying up the stairs, Krista quickly headed into her room to grab the items - she was rather excited to be able to head out to the city. It had been a while since she had the time, composure for a relaxed outing.

At least that was what she was expecting until… she had bumped into something, or rather _someone_ after exiting the room.

"Ymir!?"

"You sure are a clumsy one."

"Well, I wouldn't expect someone to be standing in front of _my_ room. What are you doing here?"

Looking at the blonde for a moment then avoiding her gaze when she caught the blonde looking back, Ymir sighed as she rubbed her neck. "That Hanji, she's a sly one alright."

"Huh?" Krista was blinked her eyes in confusion, she wasn't getting anything.

Shaking her head, Ymir was in dissatisfaction at the situation. "To put it simply, she pushed the duty of being your tour guide to me and ran."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Okay… Why did things turn out this way….?' Krista couldn't help but wonder about this situation. At first, she was invited by Hanji to take a walk around the city, so why did it turn out to be the two of them now? She had least expected to be walking out in the city with Ymir. But here she indeed was, with the brunette.

Walking a little behind the brunette as she was unfamiliar with the area, she was also trying her best to follow the past pace the brunette had with her long legs. That aside, the brunette had been real quiet and the tension around them is kind of nerve-racking.

Hoping to ease the awkward atmosphere, Krista thought up a topic and brought up a conversation.

"Come to think of it, just a few days ago, was Christmas, wasn't it?"

"Huh...?" Taking a moment to think, Ymir glanced to side. Catching sight of a few loose decorations that weren't taken down yet. "…Yeah."

Ymir's response was so short, Krista felt that the conversation wasn't really going to continue.

Looking around, Krista herself caught sight of some decorations around some shops as she tried to continue the conversation. "The city still feels like it's in a festive mood."

"Right. Though it's not really something that's widely celebrated here."

There. Now that's better.

"Yeah, sure seems like it. Though there seems to be a few shops that do decorate for such festivals." Smiling to herself, Krista felt hope in finally starting up a proper conversation with Ymir.

"Nobles. Only privileged citizens around this area celebrates it. Well, it pretty much is a holiday all year round for _scums_ like them who abuses their powers."

"I see..." Okay, maybe she wasn't really right about having a proper conversation. This doesn't feel very right after all. Ymir's tone was a sign that she was dissatisfied with the topic. Perhaps she had made the wrong move.

"What? Surprised?"

"Huh?"

Blinking her eyes, Krista was confused momentarily. She hadn't expected the brunette to continue the topic on her own accord

"Are you surprised that even in this city, nothing seems to be different? Don't be dreaming. Wherever you go, it will be the same. Demons or humans, the world, the system in either doesn't change."

"I-I didn't say anything." Krista was sort of stunned at how talkative Ymir was, or rather she seemed agitated about the topic. It was seemingly unusual. Gaining confidence from this and getting the urge to tease the brunette, the small blonde pressed on. "Aren't you rather talkative today? Normally you'd be ignoring me even if I followed you around. Besides, you didn't to be the type to be enthusiastic about being a tour guide either. "

"...it's merely my _duty_ to be showing you around the city today. So don't get the wrong idea."

_'It's a day off. Say, why don't you show her around the area and have her familiarize herself with the surroundings and this city. Besides, you'd just be rotting in that room of yours. If you can't be helpful in other duties, you're ought to be capable of a small matter. Take her to the city and perhaps you could also help her out a little on shopping for some necessities.'_

Hanji kind of forced the brunette to be a tour guide and unwilling the vampire had to accept it.

"This place is more corrupted than you'd ever thought. It's not some place in a fairy-tale. Creatures like us exists and it's not just a dream; Though we've been casted out to live in a constrained environment."

"...What about other festivals? Like the new year's? Is it the same?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"Ohh... That's kind of sad."

_'I guess this place does remind me of my past self. A place that looks happy on the surface, but deep inside, the truth was ugly, gloomy.'_

Now that Christmas was over, the decorations were slowly changing into one that would fit the mood of the New Year's that would be arriving in two days. Despite said that festivals were not widely celebrated, the crowds in the city seem to be saying otherwise.

Tugging at the Brunette's shirt, the blonde caught her attention.

"...What?"

Pointing over at a shop that was surrounded by a crowd, Krista was curious as to what was going on. "Is something going on?"

Looking over to where Krista was pointing, Ymir took a short glance before turning back and sighing.

"Just your average end-of-year sales going on. What? Don't tell me you're interested in that."

"Hmm… Well, I did come out with an intention of getting anything that I might need."

"And…? What is it that you need?"

"Hmm…" Thinking for a moment, she couldn't really list them all out, neither was she sure on what it was she needed since there were too many things she might need. After all, she had moved over with what little belongings she could squeeze into her small luggage. Since clothes were important, she had that prioritized and whatever space was left after that wasn't enough for the other stuff. Anyway, it wasn't all too hard to obtain things such as toothbrushes, shampoos, and other necessities. This might a city built for demons but there were also humans living amongst them. There had to be shops that accommodate to the minority too. Besides, the demons didn't seem to be living such a different life compared to the humans except for the most evident difference being the diet they followed.

"I'll check it out then decide."

Sighing once more, Ymir didn't seem happy about the blonde's decision.

"Alright, let's go!" The blonde took a few steps until she realised she was the only one moving. Turning around, she saw Ymir stand right at where she was before, completely still as she watched the blonde.

"…What?" Ymir raised an eyebrow when she saw the blonde giving a strange expression.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

This time, Krista let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll go by myself. Just don't up and leave me."

"Right." Turning her head to the side, Ymir pointed at the resting spot that was a short distance away. There were a few benches laid out under a huge tree behind them providing some shade. "I'll be sitting right there."

Being a vampire wasn't all that great; even if they might be immortal, the sun does do them damage over time. Also, having her energy sapped, little by little didn't help since she wasn't well to begin with. Not having consumed blood was seriously taking a toll on her body.

"…This is torture. Damn that Hanji."

"You don't seem to happy."

Hearing an unpleasantly familiar voice, Ymir felt urge to leave this instant. But she couldn't. Not when she had to look after the blonde that was now away on a shopping trip.

"Geh." Looking up, Ymir made an unpleasant sound when she met eyes with another blonde.

'_What a dreadful encounter.'_

"And why would I be happy to see _you_."

The other blonde, Nanaba, a fellow student at the same school and also under Hanji and Levi. Knowing that she was probably out on a mission given by either Hanji or Levi, Ymir cringed. Was she here to poke fun of her again?

"That's cold of you." Smirking, Nanaba gave Ymir a pat on her shoulder.

However, Ymir shrugged away the hand that seemed to be lingering longer than needed.

"_Too_ friendly as usual, aren't you?"

Faking a pout and crossing her arms, Nanaba was gradually starting to get on Ymir nerves. "Hey, we're friends. A little skinship won't hurt!"

"You know that's disgusting. _You_ acting that way gives me the shivers." Ymir spat out venomously. Indeed, Nanaba wasn't the type to be acting cute or such but there were times like this when she did and Ymir would get real uncomfortable with that unfitting sight.

"Right. Right. Jokes aside." Returning to her usual, normally expression, Nanaba turned in the direction of the shop Krista was currently at before turning back. "That girl. Is she your new blood partner?"

"…Hell, no."

"Hmm…Hanji's right that you haven't changed one bit."

"Leave me alone."

"No can do. Even if I'm able to do that, I wouldn't be able to leave that girl alone. You know how dangerous it is for a human like her to be roaming around without someone guarding her."

"Well, I _am_ guarding her here."

"You know that's not what I meant. Right, let me be kind enough, not for your sake, but hers, to tell you that recently there has been an increase in those activities. There have been notices going around that humans are going missing more often in this area." Crossing her arms, her expression turned serious. "Ymir, if you're planning to protect her, you'd better take the chance to make her your blood partner before it's too late. If it's you, they wouldn't carelessly try to touch anyone that belongs to you. The cases aren't only of humans that are missing, some low demons under the nobles are being targeted too. This is serious."

"…So that's the case you're on about now, huh?"

"That's right. Take my advice, Ymir. The least you could do now is to listen to me, as a _friend_."

"You sure seem to like that term a lot." Hearing the tall blonde repeat this term over and over was starting to irk the brunette. She was getting too full of herself to be butting in her business. Giving a smirk, Ymir right into blonde eye as she spoke. "Besides, what makes you think I should or would be listening to you?"

"The Ymir I know, no, the Ymir I _knew_, wouldn't let a girl get in trouble. Let alone, a human girl at that. If you haven't changed that much, you would certainly do the same." Staring right back into the brunette's eyes with stronger gaze. And with those words, Ymir couldn't rebut. "Anyway," Looking at her watch, Nanaba checked the time. "I can't be standing around any longer. I've got to report some findings. I'll be leaving. You should take another moment to think. To realise how _pathetic_ you are, torturing yourself like this."

Finishing her final words and ending the conversation, Nanaba walked off, leaving the brunette with her head hanging, deep in thought.

'I know. I know that it's stupid and pathetic of me to be acting like this. But what else can I do? Death doesn't welcome me, then this is the most I can do to myself. After all, what worth is there in living…?'

"Ahhhhh!"

A scream snapped Ymir out of her thoughts. Snapping her head up to find the source of commotion, she saw smoke in the direction of the shop Krista was supposed to be at.

"…Right. This sure is great timing."

'Nanaba's just gone and this happens. What luck.'

"She better be alright."

Quickly getting out of her seat, the brunette hurried to the scene of commotion and caught sight of the a few demons heading out the back entrance of the shop. In the arms of one demon, Ymir caught sight of the small blonde. She seemed to be unconscious.

This city may be one for demons but most of them are civilians that didn't have combat experience. The only difference the had from humans were their varying features that distinguished their species.

"Damn."

'This is bad. In my top form, this would be an easy task. But now, it's is gonna be tough.'

"Well, I can't complain. It's my mistake to have left her alone even for a bit."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_To be Continued._

_See you next chapter!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
